


25 Days of Drarry... one year later

by CallMeHopeless



Series: Drarry Advent Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 25 days of drarry, Advent Drabbles, Christmas, Cute, December - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, advent calendar part 2, they just love each other and are festive basically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeHopeless/pseuds/CallMeHopeless
Summary: This is basically the sequel to 25 Days of Drarry just one year later. Spoiler: they still love each other.One Drabble each day up until Christmas.





	1. December 1

Harry closed his eyes for a second and concentrated on his breathing. _In. Out. In. Out._ The crippling anxiety that he had felt at the beginning of his eighth year had become easier and easier to deal with until it was just a dull ache that made him feel exhausted sometimes. 

He was standing in the doorway to a flat. His flat. The flat he had bought with his parents money after he successfully graduating from Hogwarts. Somehow, he couldn't go in. This was new, this was different. It felt overwhelming for Harry and he just stood and breathed.  _In. Out. In. Out._

Suddenly, thoughts of uncertainty made their way into his brain. Was he supposed to be an adult now? What if he couldn't find a job? The Ministry had offered him every job he could possibly want but he wanted out of the spotlight. He needed to be somewhere where nobody knew him.

His thoughts were spiraling down and he didn't know how to stop it.

_In. Out. In. Out._

Until a hand took hold of his. A thumb softly stroked the back of his hand and then squeezed it.

“Are you alright?”

It was not more than a whisper but the invisible rope around Harry tightening and tightening with every breath loosened. Until it disappeared and he squeezed back. He nodded and turned his head to look at the boy next to him. He took in his sharp features, the bags under his eyes from planning their new home together and the reassuring smile that would always save him when he was in danger of drowning in his thoughts.

“Good,” Draco said and stepped into the flat, pulling Harry with him.

“Because I have a present for you”. He smirked.

“It's not Christmas, yet,” Harry said because he couldn't think of anything better to say and he knew that Draco is not overly fond of 'Thank you's'.

The blonde reached into one of his bags and pulled a book out. He handed it over to Harry who actually had to laugh out loud upon looking at the title.

“You brought me the new Buchsnop book?” he asked and eagerly turned the book to read the synopsis on the back.

Draco nodded solemnly. “Do I get the best boyfriend of the year award?”

Boyfriend. Harry was still filled with warmth whenever Draco used that word. It sounded posh coming from him. Harry loved it.

“Best boyfriend of the century award,” he looked up from the book and beamed at Draco who simply stood there and smiled back.

He then walked over to Harry and pushed a strand of the still-messy hair out of Harry's face before kissing him softly.

When they parted, Draco looked at Harry like he was searching for something in his eyes.

“You know, you are the best thing that ever happened to me Harry Potter.”

Draco rarely got sentimental and when he was, it was so intense that Harry almost forgot how to breathe.

“And I love you endlessly.”

Now, Harry definitely forgot to breathe. He just stared at Draco, his mouth agape, trying to figure out how to reply.

Before he could, however, Draco squeezed his hand firmly in his and smiled a little smile that Harry always felt belonged just to him.

“Happy anniversary,” Draco's voice was nothing more than a whisper before he turned around and walked out of the door probably to get more of their stuff. Harry had never really understood how Draco stayed with him. He felt so weird, so broken. With all of his panic attacks and newfound shyness. But Draco had stayed. Was still here. Holding Harry's hand whenever he needed his hand to be held.

When Harry could finally shake himself out of his trance, he sprung to action and raced down the three flights of stairs and out the door of their new home.

Slightly out of breath and feeling a bit dizzy he tried to hold himself upright while clutching the doorframe.

“I love you, too!” he shouted in Draco's general direction who was busy unloading a huge Christmas Tree out of the Weasley's car.

Draco paused for a minute and just looked at Harry who was still standing in the doorway, panting.

“Endlessly,” Harry added much quieter.

The small smile appeared on Draco's face. He nodded.

“I know,” he simply said.

When Harry didn't feel as light-headed anymore, he slowly walked over.

“I never tell you,” he murmured feeling a bit guilty.

“But you show me everyday,” Draco replied and gave Harry a chaste kiss.

“Now, help me get this tree inside, Potter. There is some decorating to be done.”

Harry grinned and felt like he would overflow with happiness any moment before helping his boyfriend getting the tree inside. Their tree. In their flat. Suddenly, the uneasiness that had captured Harry before was nowhere to be found and he knew that he was going to be okay.

 


	2. December 2

Harry felt slightly uneasy. Like he was being watched... instensly. After a long day at work (he decided to give a desk job at the ministry a go), all he wanted to do was lie down on his sofa and close his eyes. Apparently that wasn't possible and he had the weirdest feeling. Without really opening his eyes, he groaned.

“Draco,” he yelled and his boyfriend became visible in an instant.

Harry forced one eye open to look at the blonde. If he wasn't so tired, he would probably giggle. Or snort. Or both. Draco was standing there in his velvet uniform, still wearing his name tag that simply read “DRACO” on a golden plate. His hair was dishevelled and there were bags under his eyes.

“Why are you hiding over there?” Harry asked before closing his eyes again.

There was a long pause.

Way too long, Harry thought and he became squirmish.

“I kind of, uhm...” he stopped mid-sentence which made Harry narrow his eyes in wariness.

“Draco?”

He heard a huff and then Draco sat down on the edge of the sofa, placing one hand on Harry's leg. He did that a lot. Harry sometimes felt as if Draco needed reassurance that he was real.

“You know how I saw that film?”

Harry laughed out loud because all Draco ever did was watch films. Especially since he started working at a movie theatre in Muggle London.

Draco slapped Harry's leg in fond exasperation and continued:

“Anyway, that movie about the Secret Santa thing? Where the guy leaves gifts for the girl he likes every day in December up until Christmas because he's in love with her and wants to woo her?”

Harry knew exactly what film Draco was talking about. He'd only just watched it every single November evening. He arched an eyebrow.

“Yeah?”

“So... this is my very pathetic attempt to like... be your secret Santa,” he mumbled and blushed before getting up to get a present he had left on Harry's kitchen counter. Harry sat up and took the little box which was wrapped in red shiny paper with a golden bow on top.

“You... what?”

“Open it,” Draco urged and placed his hand on Harry's shin once more.

Inside of the package was a small box filled with Christmas cookies, obviously self-baked and decorated. They looked like they were supposed to be the Christmas variant of the classic Valentine candy hearts because each cookie read something different in bright red sugary letters.

“Be mine,” Harry read out loud.

“Happy Christmas, I love you, Hey Handsome, Sweets for my sweet...” he started to laugh uncontrollably and looked into Draco's grinning face.

Harry held up the “Be Mine”-Cookie so that Draco could read it.

“I am yours, Draco. Always...” Harry was about to say something more meaningful and less chliché but he supposed that he'd said the exact right thing because suddenly he had a lap full of Draco, who held on to Harry as if he had the intent to never let go.

“Always and forever?” he asked hopefully.

Harry took a deep breath, closed his eyes and smiled.

“Always and forever.”

 


	3. December 3

Draco sighed as he watched thick snowflakes fall to the ground outside of his window. He was alone this Christmas. Completely and utterly alone and he felt it. Nothing could cheer him up and oh, he had tried. There was a huge Christmas tree in his apartment with a million fairy lights and tinsel. He was constantly drinking mulled wine with cinnamon and listening to Christmas music but he couldn't get over his loneliness this festive season. But his parents were settled happily in France and if he was honest, he didn't desire to see them anyway. The absent person that hurt his heart to the core was Harry freaking Potter of all people. He had made Draco's Christmas the best Christmas of his life the very year before and now he was on a business trip. Draco rolled his eyes absent mindedly. Stupid Potter and his stupid auror job. Just as Draco was about to go to the kitchen to drown his sorrow in more mulled wine, there was a silent tap on the window. He opened it an an unfamiliar owl flew inside.

“Hi there,” he cooed (maybe he should take a break from the wine).

He took the small note wrapped around the bird's foot and unfolded it.

You are beautiful

Draco actually laughed out loud.

“Bloody sap,” he said to the empty room before giving the owl a treat so that it would leave him alone.

He walked into his bedroom with the note still in one hand and the smile that spread over his face everytime he read and re-read the words made him feel giddy inside.

At least Potter thought about him, he figured.

In the end, he fell asleep with his clothes on and the note still clutched in his hand. It was the best sleep that he had since Harry had left.

 

Draco still felt lonely the following days but was a lot happier since Harry sent him a note everyday from then on. Everyday it said something similar to the first note.

'Your smile brightens up my world'

'Can't wait to kiss you'

'All I want for Christmas is you'

Draco put them all up next to his bed so they were the last thing he saw before going to bed and the first thing after waking up.

When the 22nd of December came around, Draco rushed home from his part-time job at a Muggle bookshop, giddily awaiting a new note. He became giddy with excitement when he could finally spot an owl in the distance and couldn't wait until the bird had reached him. It finally did and the disappointment hit him like a brick. There was no note. The bird just sat there, staring at him as if it deserved a treat but Draco had to sit down. The noted where what got him through the day. Had the bird lost the note? Probably.

Draco would just have to wait for the next day. He could do that, absolutely. He didn't hear the door open behind him and when a familiar voice spoke, he spun around and stared at Harry with wide open eyes.

“I love you.”

They stared at each other for what seemed like hours before Draco swallowed audibly and stammered:

“I, what? I mean what are you doing here? I mean what? What did you say?”

Harry shrugged his coat off and started walking towards Draco, suddenly looking shy.

“I told them that I couldn't leave you alone for Christmas and then I told you that I loved you.”

Draco thought he probably did a very good impression of an owl as he continued staring.

“There wasn't a note today,” he finally managed in quite the accusatory tone.

Harry nodded.

“It's because I wanted to tell you this one in person.”

“You love me.”

“Yeah.”

“Like... love?”

“Yeah.”

“Me?”

Harry threw his hands in the air in exasperation.

“Yes, you, you daft, brilliant man!”

In that moment, a smile spread across Draco's face so wide that it immediately started to hurt.

“I love you, too,” he said still smiling.

Harry's features softened.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Like... love?” Harry mocked.

Draco laughed and stood up from his windowsill to be at eye-level with his boyfriend.

“Shut up and kiss me,” he murmured while hugging Harry around the waist.

Luckily, Harry didn't need to be told twice and instantly kissed Draco softly.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Harry loved kissing Draco. Absolutely loved it. The only problem was, Draco was incredibly shy about kissing and Harry didn't know why. However, he was very much determined to change that.

One early Monday morning in December, he had an idea. He had just left a peacefully sleeping Draco in his bed and was still daydreaming about the night they had when he passed a flower pop up shop and froze.

Slowly, a wide grin spread over his face and he edged closer to the plant that had gotten his attention.

"How much for the whole box?" he asked the young girl currently rearranging the flower bouquets.

Five minutes later, Harry was happy. He was smiling and whistling and he didn't even care if that seemed weird. He had a huge box full of mistletoe and was sure: Draco will be so into kissing this holiday season.

He finished his work quickly so he could get home before Draco would be there and decorated his flat. There was basically mistletoe on every single inch of the ceiling after he was done.

He inspected his work proudly just when Draco was blasting open the door. Harry rushed to him and without any warning, gave him a chaste kiss.

Draco blinked at him bewildered.

"Potter what was that for?"

Harry laughed.

"In general: you are my boyfriend. I should be allowed to kiss you whenever I want. You're just weird with..."

"Kissing is just so girly."

"...feelings."

Draco continued blinking at him.

"I'm fine with feelings. I have feelings. I'm not ashamed to say it."

Harry grinned.

"I love you, Draco."

Draco's eyes widened and he continued to look everywhere but at Harry.

He walked into the kitchen and Harry followed. Draco reached for a mug and put the kettle on and was surprised to be kissed when he turned around to finally face Harry.

"Could you please cut it out?"

"I could. But I don't want to. Also, we don't want to fight tradition."

"Tra...what?"

Harry just quickly indicated the ceiling and Draco groaned loudly before rolling his eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"It's your fault, you know."

"How, Potter? How is this my fault?"

"If you'd kiss me once in a while, I wouldn't need to trick you into doing so."

They stared at each other, neither wanting to back down until Draco rolled his eyes once more.

"Fine, what do I have to do for you to stop this nonsense?"

Harry didn't miss a beat:

"Kiss me."

"No."

"Then tell me how you feel about me."

Draco blushed scarlet and looked away.

"No."

"Then the mistletoe stays."

Harry's eyes softened because even though he would never admit it out loud, but never hearing the words he longed for hurt him more than he could say. Having to initiate every single contact between the two of them made him feel like he was the only one working on their relationship.

As if Draco could read his mind, he sighed. In one swift motion did he crash their mouths together and kissed Harry with a desperate urgency that almost overwhelmed Harry.

When they parted, they simply looked at each other.

"I do... love you. I'm just not... very good at..." Draco pointed between the two of them.

"Keep the mistletoe," he murmured while pouring himself some tea.

"It might do us good."

Even though he knew that Draco couldn't see him, Harry nodded enthusiastically and smiled broadly. He knew the mistletoe had been a great idea.


	5. Chapter 5

As always, Harry was late for his friend's annual Christmas pub outing. He stormed into the pub and a cheer erupted.

"He made it! Thank you for gracing us with your presence, oh golden one!" an already slightly tipsy Seamus mocked.

Harry laughed before leaning down and embracing his friend. He continued to do so with every one of them, giving the girls a kiss on the cheek. Just as always.

The only thing that had changed since the last year was that when he sat down next to Draco, he knew exactly how to greet him. Draco smiled coyly at him, already anticipating Harry's greeting (it absolutely awed Harry that Draco was still looking forward to every one of their kisses even though they had been doing that for a year now). So Harry did what was expected of him and reached up to cup Draco's cheek while softly kissing him.

"Hi," he whispered when they parted.

"Hi," Draco whispered back and smiled.

Everything else was just as it has always been. They drank (too much), they laughed (too loud) and Dean was late.

"Hey guys," he said panting after running up to their table.

Harry grinned and stood up.

"Will you ever be on time?" he asked fondly and hugged Dean. Dean continued to put his arm against Harry's shoulder as he addressed the rest who had barely acknowledged the addition to their group.

"Good to know that I have one friend in this lousy pub. You lot could be excited to see me?"

Pansy just dismissively waved a hand at him.

"Manage to come on time _once_ and I will write an ode for you, in the meantime, shut up and give me another drink!"

Harry watched the exchange with mirth, snickering silently. He still stood there arm in arm with Dean when the other man suddenly let go of him.

"Get off me, Potter," he said firmly, "I think your boyfriend is going to hex me if you don't."

Harry's eyes shifted to Draco and sure enough, the blonde's gaze was fixed on the two of them, holding on to the table so strongly his knuckles turned white.

Harry grinned. He knew that Draco was of very jealous nature but this was getting ridiculous. He sat back down and took one of Draco's hands in his.

He leaned in and whispered in the other's ear:

"Draco, I will keep hugging my friends."

"I know," Draco replied and sighed.

"As you should, it's just... habit I suppose."

Harry searched the others face for an explanation. He linked their fingers together and was glad that noone of their friends was paying attention to them.

Draco sighed again.

"I mean I was jealous of everyone you touched since..." he pretended to think, "first year? I just.... that's a long time to get used to feeling jealous."

Harry grinned.

"First year, huh?"

Draco blushed furiously.

"Well, yes. I have told you this."

Harry nodded and stroked Draco's palm with his thumb.

"I know. I just like hearing it..." suddenly it hit him. An idea formed in his mind and he couldn't help but feel incredibly nervous about what he was about to do.

"Draco?"

"Mh?"

Draco looked from their joined hands to Harry expectantly.

"I will make you jealousy go away now," Harry grinned while Draco had to giggle.

"You're not that good of a wizard," he simply answered.

"Well. Nevertheless, I think it's time I told you that I love you."

The giggling instantly stopped and Draco's eyes widened.

"What?" he breathed.

"I love you," Harry said again, trying to make Draco understand just how much.

"You do?"

Harry nodded.

"I do. Very much."

The smile that spread on Draco's face was the most beautiful that Harry has ever seen.

"I love you, too. Very much," Draco finally said and instantly leaned forwards to kiss Harry again.

The two of them hadn't even noticed but the whole table had fallen silent and all eyes were on them. When they kissed, there was a round of 'awww's. In Harry's opinion, it couldn't have been more perfect.


	6. Chapter 6

"Potter!"

With a loud bang, Harry heard the door to his house fall shut. He marked the page in his book and placed it on the table in front of him. Then he waited. He heard loud footsteps on the stairs until the door to the living room was pushed open and in came... Draco, carrying three bags from the coffee shop and a tray with stereo-foam cups.

"Draco," Harry rushed to help him and set down the coffee on the table.

"What on earth are you doing?"

The blonde blushed furiously and started muttering to himself.

Harry didn't understand a word and was slightly pre-occupied as well as he watched Draco unpacking the bags and placing pastry after pastry after pastry on plates.

"What?" he finally asked again. He wasn't even sure if he had gotten an answer.

"You didn't come by the shop all week," Draco said and it came out a bit accusingly.

"I know, I've been busy with work," Harry leaned over and tried to give Draco a welcoming kiss but he ducked it.

"Yeah so anyway, I thought to myself man Potter hasn't had sugary coffee in a week, better bring him some to compensate and... uhm, I kinda went overboard with it..." he blushed again.

Harry simply blinked at Draco, looked at the various sweets on the table and back to his boyfriend.

"You brought this all for me?"

Draco snorted.

"Well yes of course for you. I'm not touching any of that."

Harry was so overcome with love for the other man that he couldn't control himself and hugged Draco enthusiastically. He hid his face in the other's neck while Draco stood stiffly in his arms, being overwhelmed by the sudden display of affection.

"Thank you," Harry murmured and Draco patted his back.

"It's just coffee," he mutterd obviously feeling perplexed by Harry's reaction.

Harry still kept his hands around Draco's waist but distanced himself so he could look into his eyes.

"It's incredibly thoughtful and so so so sweet," he grinned.

Draco just shrugged.

"Well, can't have you die from... whatever."

Harry thought his reaction so adorable that he could hardly contain himself. He giggled.

"I'm going to kiss you now."

Draco swallowed audibly.

He nodded.

"Yeah, I think I'd like that."

Still smiling, Harry leaned in and brought their lips together and a sweet and soft kiss.

Even though he loved his sugary coffee, there was nothing sweeter than holding Draco in his arms. All pastries forgotten.


	7. Chapter 7

Draco was nervous. He kept biting his fingernails to keep himself in check but if anything, that just distressed him more.

His eyes flickered to the snowglobe that Harry had given him as a secret santa present the year before and was now permanently placed on his bedside table.

He wanted Harry to know how much the globe meant to him and now, one year later, he still didn't think he had found the right words for it. That's why he was now trying something different. He had gotten Harry a present in return. Which was why he was so incredibly nervous.

He cast a quick tempus charm and saw that Harry would arrive at his flat in three minutes. He still didn't know if his plan was a good idea but he wanted Harry to know how much that simple gesture had meant to him and since they had been a couple for the past year, he thought that the timing was good.

The doorbell rang and Draco got up to open it. Harry grinned widely at him and held the take-out bags up for Draco to see.

"All of our favourites," he announced happily before coming into the flat. He gave Draco a chaste kiss before starting to ramble:

"You will not believe the day I had! Working as a bookseller is much more exhausting than I ever thought it would be! I thought I could just talk about books all day - no sir! There is actual hard work involved!"

Draco loved it when Harry simply started to ramble as soon as they saw each other. It made him feel important and a big part of Harry's life.

"What about your day?"

Draco shrugged and took the restaurant bags to put their contents onto plates.

"Nothing special, I applied for a couple of jobs..." he sighed. "Nobody wants me in the wizarding world for being a Malfoy and nobody wants me in the Muggle world because I am not educated enough. This is unfair."

Harry nodded angrily.

"It is unfair! You'd be so good at anything you'd do!"

Draco smiled at him lovingly.

"Thank you."

Harry simply smiled back and that was answer enough. Both of them sat down at Draco's small kitchen table and started eating their Chinese take-out (Harry's favourite).

"So Harry," Draco started, concentrating on the rice on his chopsticks.

"Mh?"

"I have a pre-Christmas present for you."

Harry immediately put his chopsticks down and eyed Draco with open curiosity.

"It's not Christmas yet."

Draco rolled his eyes fondly before answering:

"That's why it's a pre-Christmas present."

He pulled a very small box from his trouser pockets and handed it to Harry who inspected the box closely.

"Right," he simply said warily and started opening the box.

When he came face to face with the contents, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Draco! You love your privacy!" he held up the small key from the box which looked like a key to Draco's flat.

He tried shrugging nonchalantly before he said:

"I love you more."

When Harry became teary-eyed and kissed him like he had never kissed him before, Draco knew that it had been the right present.


	8. Chapter 8

"I love Christmas," Harry said staring at the elves decorating the tree dreamily.

Harry and Draco were sitting in their office and Draco looked up from his paperwork. When he saw the little smile on Harry's face, he couldn't help but smile lovingly at him.

"You do?" he asked.

Harry turned around to face him, nodding enthusiastically.

"You know the lights and the glitter and the love! Draco the love is so wonderful."

Draco thought back to one year before, when Harry had claimed to hate exactly that. He shook his head smiling.

"Such a change of heart," he commented and looked back down at his paper work. He couldn't concentrate for long though because Harry stood up and hovered over Draco.

"Yes?" Draco looked up with an amused smirk.

Harry wiggled his eyebrows and tried to communicate something with his eyes, which made Draco laugh.

"I have no idea what you're telling me."

"I'm telling you that I think... it's time for tea."

 _Time for tea_ had become their code for _going to the kitchen to have a snog-break_.

Needless to say that they had tea time fairly often. That didn't keep Draco from immediately jumping up excitedly, though.

He still couldn't get over the softness of Harry's lips and the way he looked when Draco mussed up his hair (even more than it already was).

They tried making it to the office kitchen discreetly but giggled like school girls obviously up to something.

Draco put the kettle on and got two mugs out of the cupboard. Just because they came in for a snog didn't mean that Draco had to leave without his favourite beverage!

He turned around slowly and jumped a bit at how close Harry was standing.

"I've been waiting to do this since they've started putting the bloody tree up," he murmured against Draco's lips before pressing their mouths together.

Draco sighed into the kiss, completely and utterly content and happy.

He still couldn't believe that all of his pining had resulted in this. He felt like he was the luckiest bloke in the world.

Since he felt that his luck had been prompted by Christmas, it really has gotten his favourite time of year.

With many happy returns.


	9. Chapter 9

"Harry!"

Draco opened the door to their flat with a wide smile on his face, dragging in a small, weird looking Christmas tree.

Harry, who sat on the sofa reading frowned.

"What... is that?"

Draco presented the tree and exclaimed: "Tada! Our Christmas Tree this year!"

Harry's frown got deeper and deeper as he inspected the tree. There were a lot of twigs missing and the whole think looked a bit... pathetic. It was slightly crooked and small and Harry had no idea what made Draco buy that. So he asked. In return, he got a sheepish look.

"Well, I went for a walk at the Christmas tree market."

Harry snorted at that which earned him a flick on his ear from Draco.

"As I said, I went for a walk and I saw all of these beautiful trees and when I as just about to choose one, I saw this one," he pointed at the... tree-ish thing in their living room.

"And the owner was just about to throw it out so I took it."

"But why?"

Now Draco frowned.

"What do you mean 'why'? Nobody wants the poor tree! They just would have thrown it out! That's simply not fair. Just because it's not up to the usual beauty standards it can't have lights and glitter? What a load of crap!"

Harry's eyes widened comically not only at the way Draco cursed but at the sentiment itself.

"I'm not sure I've ever been this attracted to you," he finally admitted.

Draco huffed.

"Well then, it will probably really turn you on if I tell you that you are in fact in charge of the fairy lights, so keep going!"

Harry laughed and slowly stood up from his comfortable position. He walked over to his boyfriend and kissed him softly.

"Fairy lights coming right up," he whispered against the others lips.

Together, they spend the whole day decorating the tree as best as they could. It was the most wonderful tree anyone has ever had.


	10. Chapter 10

"Potter?"

Bemused, Harry looked up from his book right in Draco's face.

"Yes, sweety?"

He knew that something must be incredibly awkward for Draco to say or ask if he used his last name nowadays.

"Ineedyoutocometomyofficechristmaspartywithme."

Harry felt like he was stuck in a deja vu.

"Say again?"

Draco sighed.

"Christmas Party. Office. You and me."

Harry nodded.

"Sure."

Draco had started working at a muggle book shop after they graduated Hogwarts, mainly because he hated being reminded of all the awful things that happened. And people did have the tendency to remind him.

"Yeah?" he made sure.

Harry nodded.

"Yeah. I wanted to get to know the colleagues you can't shut up about anyway."

Draco groaned and sat down next to Harry on their beaten up sofa.

"This is going to be so awkward."

Harry laughed.

"Why?"

"Why? Because in the wizarding world everyone knows you. They tell me I'm not good enough for you on the basis of what they know about us. This? These are Muggles, Harry.They have no idea who you are... or who I am. If they tell me I'm not good enough for you it's simply because I'm not," he whined and Harry moved to close his book.

He took Draco's hand in his and looked at him intently.

"There will be nothing of the sort. If anything, they will tell me that I am not good enough for you," he tried to make Draco feel better but he could tell that it wasn't working. He kissed Draco on the temple and promised him that everything would be fine.

 

**

 

Everything was fine. Draco's colleagues absolutely loved Harry and especially the two of them together. Being told that they are amazing together made Draco so happy that he jumped Harry that night when they got home and plastered his face with kisses, telling him over and over and over again how much he loved him.

Harry had the feeling that all the best things happened when the two of them went to a Christmas party together and he could not wait to find out what the next year would bring for them.


	11. Chapter 11

Draco was hurrying through the corridors of the ministry, slightly out of breath.

Damn those Aurors and their mistakes. He had started his own potion business after graduating from Hogwarts and was announced the potions expert of the Ministry. He just rolled his eyes at the thought. Since Harry Potter tried making his reputation better, everyone tried proving to him that they embraced Draco too when in actuality he still got weird looks.

When he entered the tiny office that he was sent to, he came face to face with...

"Potter," he said breathlessly.

He immediately touched his fingers to his lips because he still couldn't stop thinking about that kiss a year ago.

Nothing more had happened between them afterwards, only that it gave Draco enough fuel to go through with his graduation.

That kiss was the reason he was here now.

Harry smiled at him brightly.

"Draco! Come in, have a seat!"

Slowly, he sat down in front of the desk in the middle of the tiny room and looked around himself. No potions anywhere. No reports. What was he doing here?

Harry closed the door and sat down at the edge of the desk, facing Draco.

"So I tried contacting you."

Draco nodded.

He knew that. He was too embarrassed and afraid to open the letters Harry kept sending.

"You haven't replied..."

Draco nodded again.

"Why?"

Draco immediately blushed and kept his eyes firmly on the floor.

"I don't know, I didn't have anything to say," he admitted.

"Did you read the letters?"

Draco shook his head.

"Why?"

"Too afraid of what you had to say."

Harry knelt down on the floor in front of Draco so he could see his face.

"I wrote that I couldn't forget you," he whispered, eyes firmly on Draco's.

Draco's breath hitched.

"I wrote that I want to kiss you every day for the rest of my life."

Immediately, Draco's fingers shot back up to touch his lips.

"I wrote that I think I might be in love with you... "

Draco's eyes widened and he finally looked back at Harry completely silent.

"What do you think?" Harry asked finally and Draco hated how unsure he sounded.

"I love you," Draco finally whispered.

That was all he could say. All that mattered. A brilliant smile spread on Harry's face and he hugged Draco as if there was no tomorrow.

"Can I kiss you again?" Harry asked shyly.

As an answer to that, Draco simply placed one hand in Harry's neck brought their mouths together.


	12. Chapter 12

Draco watched Harry sleep right next to him on their sofa and smiled.

It had began to snow earlier and everytime he saw the cold white substance fall peacefully to the ground, all he could think about was that the snowball that hit him a year prior had been the best thing ever happening to him.

After all, it brought him here. Sitting comfortably on the couch, listening to Harry's soft snores. The past year had been so utterly perfect that he couldn't even remember a life before Harry Potter... probably because he'd had a crush on the boy since he was eleven.

It finally paid off.

He slowly sat up and looked around in their shared flat. It looked like it always did. Which was a problem.

Because Draco was full of Christmas cheer this year. Alas, he did what he had to do and braved the cold that was lurking outside of his warm and cozy blanket.

He grabbed his wand and started mumbling spell after spell.

By the time Harry woke up, the whole flat was decorated very festively and Draco was drinking tea.

"Morning," Draco said, smiling.

Harry grinned at him and sighed content before lying propping himself up on his elbows.

"Smells good," he mumbled and looked at Draco hopefully.

Draco laughed.

"There's tea and pancakes in the kitchen."

Excitedly Harry jumped up and Draco tried not to spill his tea.

He closed his eyes for a moment and breathed in deeply.

This was so bloody domestic, it should make him sick.

Instead, the only word that came to mind was: perfect.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terribly sorry that I couldn't continue this. So I thought I'd just continue it now (although not every day), to get you some Christmas cheer during the year.

Harry burst into his and Draco's office at the Ministry.

It was tiny and cramped but Harry loved it with all his heart. It was his first job after graduating from school anyway and he shared it with the one person he shared everything with.

"Draco!" he shouted, not really caring that Draco was currently hunched over a report not even half a meter away from him. Draco shot him an annoyed look.

"Potter, I am working here," he huffed exasperatedly, flailing around with his arms. Harry just stared at him, a soft smile playing around his lips.

He absolutely adored the man in front of him and he still couldn't believe he had gotten that lucky. Which is why he had been giddy leading up to this day for weeks.

"It's Christmas eve, Draco, you shouldn't be working."

Draco shrugged.

"S better than going to the manor."

Harry nodded and let himself plop down on his chair, facing Draco.

"So why don't you come to my place?"

Draco shot Harry a look that would have driven Harry up the wall not even a few years prior.

"Yes, because one should be in a strangers home on Christmas."

Harry laughed out loud.

"One, I am not a stranger -"

"You're not family either."

Harry knew that Draco could be a bit of an idiot sometimes and he really did try not to let it rile him up but on occasion, Harry couldn't cope with it.

"Well tough shit," he spat out before grabbing a file from his to-do stack and started working on it, "because you're mine."

He was annoyed with himself and with Draco. He had no idea why he thought that everything would be better when they found out that they were soulmates. He woke up alone more often than not and he longed for Draco to stay. Stay for a weekend, stay forever. He just wanted him to be there.

He noticed that Draco had put his pen aside and he could feel grey eyes boring into the side of his head.

Draco huffed.

"The Weasleys are your family."

"For fucks sake, Draco," Harry let the file fall shut.

"You are my bloody soulmate, I spend most of my time with you, I want to spend all of my time with you, I fucking love you!"

It was so quiet that Harry was sure he'd gone deaf. Draco just stared at him with wide eyes, mouth slightly agape.

"Oh," he finally whispered.

Harry rolled his eyes and mocked: "Yes, oh."

"You haven't... I mean... why didn't you tell me?"

Harry looked back up, straight into Draco's face and sighed.

"Because I didn't think you would appreciate me doing so. Feelings and all that. Not your specialty."

Harry watched Draco get up from his chair and make the two steps until he stood right in front of Harry.

"I love you, too."

It was Harry's turn to be perplex. They never talked about their feelings. While Harry had been bursting with love and happiness the day they found out that they were destined to be together, he had thought himself the luckiest man on earth until he noticed Draco being more reserved about the whole matter. He kind of just accepted it.

"Huh?" he just asked, not comprehending what Draco was saying.

Draco blushed and crossed his arms, looking at their ancient clock above Harry's head.

"I want to spend all of my time with you, too and... I love you. With all my heart."

"Yeah?"

Harry got up as quickly as he could and grinned blindingly at Draco, who's brow was slightly ceased.

"Of course, you dolt. Of..."

But he didn't get any further because Harry caught his mouth with his and kissed him as if his own life depended on it. Draco sunk into the kiss and finally wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. When they parted, Harry asked:

"Will you stay tonight?"

Draco nodded.

Harry felt daring. Not just because it was their anniversary but because he felt like bursting again.

"Will you stay forever?"

He had a key to his house burning a whole in his pocket. He had spoken to Narcissa for her approval and everything. He couldn't mess it up by being too forward.

Sure enough, Draco just stared at him.

"What?"

"Will you stay forever?" Harry repeated and finally got the key out to show it to Draco.

Draco stared at the key, then at Harry and his gaze landed back on the key.

"Yes," he whispered almost inaudible but Harry heard.

He couldn't keep the smile in that broke out on his face and he hugged Draco so tight that he started complaining about not getting enough air. But Harry didn't care. Draco was his, just his, forever.


End file.
